


Love me Harder

by analuizalobo



Category: TMI - Fandom, The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, malec - Fandom
Genre: Boys In Love, Explicit Language, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Sex, High Warlock of Brooklyn Magnus Bane, Isabelle Lightwood (mentioned), M/M, Malec, Post COHF, Simon Lewis (mentioned) - Freeform, Smut, alec lightwood - Freeform, i love this so much omg, love me harder to be cute because i mean something else, magnus bane - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 06:42:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9060064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/analuizalobo/pseuds/analuizalobo
Summary: Alec loves to see his Magnus completely wrecked in bed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> omg i wrote this after a christmas party... am i going to hell for that?  
> i've been wanting to write this for a while and now i finally did it  
> i really hope you like it

> Alec loves to see his Magnus completely wrecked in bed.
> 
> He loves when it all starts with slow wet kisses on the neck leaving both excited. It turns Alec on hearing his Magnus breath hitch.
> 
> He loves when Magnus takes control and throws him in the bed with the smirk of someone in charge. He loves when Magnus summons to his wicked side and fucks him merciless. When he doesn't care if the neighbours will hear Alec's screams and pleas for more. He loves when he places his arms above his head and hold them like this while he tortures him with slow deep _so_ deep thrusts.
> 
> And when he is riding Magnus. The look on his face as he watchs Alecs exposing his pleasure. - In the begginig Alec wasn't used to feeling this dizzy from pleasure as Magnus cock was just pressing against Alec's prostate so Magnus loved to guide his hips with his hands and it was clear in his face. But now he is learning new things, getting more experienced and it turns Magnus crazy. - And the way he looks when he is about to change positions so he can fuck him the way both like.
> 
> And Alec loves it. He loves to be surrounded by Magnus. To be filled, streched beyond his limits. And to feel his heart racing for hours of pleasure. He loves to finish everything with his legs trembling and with a mess to clean up. And the feeling of his ass a little sore the next morning is actually good. It's always nice to remember of the previous night when he is with Jace and Izzy and his mother at the Institute.
> 
> And Alec loves when _he_ throws Magnus in the bed. He loves to tease his boyfriend placing wet kisses on his neck and on his stomach. Sucking and kissing and licking the places his lover is sensitive. Although sometimes when they're in rush he likes when Magnus undresses they both with magic Alec likes undressing manually, teasing and strip-teasing.
> 
> He loves to pleasure Magnus _as they say pleasuring you lover is also part of your own pleasure_. He likes to explore Magnus body as he knows him almost the way he knows himself.
> 
> And when they go to the main event its unforgetable. He loves the way Magnus cries out every time he thrusts him deep. The times Magnus want it hard and he gives him what he wants. When he wants harder, harder, HARDER and Alec is almost afraid he might break him but he knows Magnus can take it and that he _loves_ it.
> 
> Magnus craves to have Alec inside him. To be manhandled and to feel his Alexander Shadowhunter strenght on him. He craves to be lifted by Alec's slim but strong arms and be pounded into the wall. To be unable to do anything but held his arms, feeling Alec's muscles work to hold him there and be fucked deeply, every thrust pressing against his prostate making him almost scream.
> 
> Alec loves to hear his Magnus moan, completely wrecked from everything they're doing, his voice going hoarse. He loves when he throws his head back on the pillow, unable to say anything. When the warlock loses control of his magic and blue sparks come from his hands. It's supposed to be a little embarassing to the warlock but Alec loves it, he loves to see what he has done to Magnus Bane.
> 
> He also loves when he forgets to draw a silence rune on the bedroom and they have to be quiet because there is somebody in the loft like the times when Izzy and Simon slept there (do you remember Team Good?) or they sneak out of the High Warlock of Brooklyn's parties. When Magnus takes his fist into his mouth so he can mute his sounds or when he moans with his face hidden in the pillow.
> 
> He loves when the warlock scratches his back and he has to draw _iratzes_ so his sister or his _parabatai_  wouldn't see it if he takesoff his shirt (it happened once and it was so fucking embarassing that Alec wanted to hide in a hole forever).
> 
> The thing is that Alec loves Magnus and Magnus loves Alec. And they love to have each other. It's always better to have this sweaty, long-lasting and leg shaking sex with the person you love.
> 
>  


End file.
